


in my mind

by whereevilgrows



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Songfic, oh i love you but who am i to say?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereevilgrows/pseuds/whereevilgrows
Summary: but stay to be the warmth in my sheets because you're whole and perfect in my mind
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 3





	in my mind

Киллуа понял свои чувства давно, когда засевший в голове образ стало невозможно игнорировать. Уже которую ночь мысли мешались, крутились вокруг одного человека, и сколько бы он не пытался подавить их, успокоить, все было тщетно. Договориться с самим собой, убедить свой разум перестать думать только об одном казалось трудным, но признаться было еще труднее. Одни мысли о том, как их дружба рушится после неловкого разговора, пугали Киллуа до дрожания рук, и единственно возможным и верным вариантом ему казалось оставить все как есть, заглушить чувства или научиться мастерски их скрывать. С последним Киллуа справлялся ужасно, хоть и честно старался.  
_Просто дай мне время отдалиться._ Гон не давал. Занимал все место в голове, в реальности, никогда не отходил, не бросал, все время был на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Киллуа был в ужасе и в восторге. Даже сейчас, когда темный силуэт терялся между деревьями, и взгляд цеплял его лишь время от времени, он видел только Гона, слышал его чуть более громкое, чем обычно, дыхание после долгого карабканья по корням. Он не замечал веток, что постоянно царапали руки, иногда лицо, путались в волосах. Ребята уже пятнадцать минут плутали по лесу, решив, что напрямую идти быстрее, а потеряться никто из них не боялся. Киллуа был полностью уверен в умении друга ориентироваться среди деревьев родного острова. Он также точно знал, что Гон всегда стремится ему помочь.

—Хватайся,— перед лицом протянутая рука с растопыренными пальцами. Киллуа поднимает взгляд на Гона, успевшего забраться выше и ловит на его лице улыбку, а в глазах небольшое волнение. До головной боли их образы ярко горят в разуме. _Терпи, терпи._ «Заметил, значит, что я часто ветки задеваю». 

Киллуа провел рукой по волосам, взъерошив их еще больше и вынув несколько маленьких листьев, после чего взял Гона за руку. Теплая. Крепко сжимает. Теперь горела не только голова, но и лицо, все тело, а в особенности ладонь, что держала в ответ также уверенно. Киллуа потянули за руку наверх и настойчиво повели вперед, и тот смог спокойно выдохнуть, глубже уходя в мысли, больше не волнуясь о дороге и глупых ветках. Этот жест великого доверия проявлялся в их жизни часто, в последнее время по несколько раз за день. Они любили держать друг друга за руку, Киллуа особенно. Он долго размышлял в начале, было ли Гону настолько же приятно от их прикосновений, но заметив, что чаще инициатором был именно его друг, быстро перестал сомневаться и беззастенчиво довольствовался этим. Иногда в жесте не нуждался никто из них, и они держались друг за друга из-за прихоти, просто потому что так было приятнее, теплее. Но иногда это было необходимо.  
Прибыв на остров прошлым днем лишь к вечеру, ребята ужасно утомились от долгой дороги, и по этой причине отказались разбирать гостевую комнату для Киллуа. Сказали, что кровать Гона достаточно большая и эту ночь они поспят вместе, для них это не в первый раз. Мито-сан лишь пожала плечами. Расстелив кровать и забравшись под одеяла, заснули они быстро, с родным "рука в руке". В этот раз в полудреме первым схватился Киллуа, а Гон лишь улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. И как же первый был благодарен этому теплу, когда глубокой ночью дернулся и резко открыл глаза. От увиденных темных образов в голове сердце стучало быстрее, и дыхание ускорилось за ним, хоть и было тихим. Первыми, что зацепил мечущийся взгляд, были лежащие на уровне глаз переплетающиеся пальцы, и Киллуа сжал свою руку крепче. Он видел, как от этих движений Гон немного нахмурился, отходя от сна, и приоткрыл один глаз, сразу поймав напряженный взгляд. Видимо веки были все еще тяжелыми, так как сразу опустились, и он снова зажмурился, потерся о подушку щекой и сжал руку в ответ.

—Спи,— пробурчал Гон в подушку. Киллуа наблюдал еще пару мгновений за сонным чудом, после чего послушно закрыл глаза. Сердце стучало все также быстро, но уже не от кошмаров. Наутро он проснулся в постели один, но место на простынях рядом хранило тепло.

—Киллуа,— Гон отпустил руку, чтобы было возможным присесть на землю и понаблюдать за чем-то. — Смотри, лягушка! 

Киллуа улыбнулся и опустился рядом. «Какой же беспечный». Радуется лягушкам, показывает на разноцветных жуков, совсем не поменялся с его первого визита на Китовый остров пару лет назад, все еще беззаботный ребенок в тихие спокойные дни, как этот. Он снова указывает пальцем на кого-то в траве, а в мыслях Киллуа только гон гон гон гон. И весь остров, весь его дом пропитан Гоном, будто Киллуа его и так было недостаточно. Для него кажется невозможным выдержать еще один день рядом настолько ужасно близко, но физически отдалиться уже не может. Киллуа хочется кричать. Но больше ему хочется крепко обнимать, и от этого мысли яснее не становятся, путаются все больше и сильнее. _Я люблю тебя, но кто я, чтобы признаться?_  
Они продолжают идти, и Киллуа в ужасе узнает дорогу. На том мысе он пару лет назад искренне признался Гону, что хочет быть его другом, и тот был счастлив, они в общем-то оба были. Признание. Киллуа думает о нем так часто, что хочется стукнуть себя по голове, чтобы эти образы, улыбка и глаза ушли ушли ушли. За руки они уже не держатся, продолжают путь, и Киллуа снова отстает. Он хочет забыть свой страх, принять любой исход, даже тот, что означает потерю лучшего друга, но больше терпеть он не может. Пробует, признается. Сначала шепчет в лес, слишком тихо, Гон бы ни за что не услышал. Легче не становится, он знает, что нужно громче. Громче. 

—Гон.

Говорит неестественно громко, отчего тот сразу оборачивается, взглядом спрашивая, что случилось. Видя, как Киллуа напрягся, сам становится серьезнее, немного хмурится в ожидании.

—Гон, я…— они уже вышли из леса, и Киллуа может видеть знакомое до дрожи место за спиной друга. Он опускает взгляд вниз, сжимает кулаки. «Возьми себя в руки, он должен знать». Пытается произнести на выдохе. —Тебя слишком много в моей жизни… Но я постоянно чувствую, что этого недостаточно и это невыносимо. Гон, я хочу сказать, что… 

—Я тоже,— небольшая пауза, и Киллуа чувствует, как руки тепло сжимают его, а плечи начинают расслабляться в объятиях. — Я тоже чувствую это. И я все понимаю. 

Киллуа зажмуривается, и медленно поднимает руки. Гон спокойно, успокаивающе водит рукой по спине, когда тот хватается, тянет футболку, сжимает ткань и держится крепко, будто вот-вот упадет сейчас, словно ходит у обрыва. Гон крепче обнимает за талию, притягивает ближе, случайно секундно касаясь носом оголенного участка шеи. У Киллуа покраснели глаза, он прячет улыбку в вороте зеленой футболки. Стоящие в тишине они наслаждаются теплом, более сильным, нежели от простого держания за руки, их первыми объятиями. Киллуа слышит быстрый стук сердца, думает своего, но спустя мгновения осознает, что ошибся. Улыбка растягивается, как у довольного кота, а Гон бросает смешок. В этот момент голова Киллуа пуста.


End file.
